Cold Comfort
by DracoDew17
Summary: He understood with perfect clarity that this was what she needed, not some overblown romantic gesture, but proving herself still desirable in a moment of sweet solace.


A/N: Another drabble request. This time written for icystormz. (These are all one-shots)

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these. No, I don't own anything except myself.

Requirements -

Pairing: D/Hr, mention of B/Hr

Rating: R

Genre: Angst/Romance  
1. Post-Hogwarts,

2. Must include Ice Mice

3. The line, "Who knew you could do that with a Remembrall."

**Cold Comfort**

Hermione was starting to wonder if she was really as smart as everyone said.

Galas and shindigs were normally things she stayed far, far away from with the exception of the Yule Ball in fourth year. However, Ginny Weasley, her best female friend and Auror partner, would hear none of it when the annual New Year's Eve Ministry Celebration came around.

"You need to get out more," she had said. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Fun.

Ha.

If this was fun, she would have gladly stayed home and read a book.

Hermione had stupidly agreed to let Ginny choose a date for her, and she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her generation. Well, apparently since Ginny and Hermione were Auror partners and Ginny was seeing Harry, the redhead thought it would be a good idea for Hermione to go with Harry's Auror partner.

It all sounded good in theory.

Except Harry's partner was Draco Malfoy.

Yes, she had unknowingly agreed to go to the party with the ferret himself, but how did this happen you might ask? How did Mr. Superior Pureblood end up partnered with the Boy-Who-Lived?

Lots of Slytherins ended up fighting on Dumbledore's side not wanting to make the same mistakes as their parents with Draco being one of them. He would never be truly good, no Slytherin could be, but the insults had been cut back to a minimum with only the air of teasing. After being put together following training, Harry and Draco found out how much they had in common. For one, they were both orphans; Draco had lost both parents in the war. Eventually, they came to respect each other even if they still bickered and addressed by surname.

So, here she was, standing with the blonde former Slytherin making small talk about the decorations while watching the couples waltz across the dance floor. He was being rather nice to her tonight and had even been able to talk her into a few dances. Suddenly, she turned to him as an idea came into her head.

"Why did you agree to come with me? I mean, you did know you were coming to pick _me_ up when you came to my apartment, right?"

He seemed to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he frowned. "Potter seemed to think it was a good idea. To talk to you outside of work. Get a chance to bury the hatchet and all that." Looking at her thoughtfully, he turned the conversation back to her. "I was surprised when Potter asked though. About me escorting you."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Well," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm no gossip hound, but weren't you seeing Zabini?"

She turned away from him abruptly trying to will away the moisture gathering in her eyes. Her shoulders shook and she clenched her teeth together.

She had been madly in love with Blaise, but he apparently had not felt the same. The relationship had ended a few months before and she hadn't been anywhere but work and home since. It was probably one of the reasons Ginny had pleaded with her to attend this event.

Knowing he had said the wrong thing, Draco tried to make light of the situation. "You didn't dip into the Ice Mice, did you?" he said, picking up one of the candies from a nearby table.

She let out a strained sob. "It ended." The tears began to sweep down her face. "Badly."

It was killing him to see her cry. He couldn't stand it when any female cried so he gathered her up in his arms dropping soft kisses on the crown of her head. She slowly pivoted in his arms and peered up at his face. Surprised brown eyes met sympathetic gray ones, and something registered in both.

Her voice was a whisper. "He cheated on me. For how long, I don't know. I found him with another girl in the apartment we were sharing. In the bed we were sharing."

Draco just continued to hold her.

Their eyes met once more and a silent agreement passed between them. She laid her head against his shoulder, trusting him with the decision.

He apparated them back to his flat.

Undressing them both, he set her down on his bed as he hovered over her. At her silent nod, he entered her and began moving. He understood with perfect clarity that this was what she needed, not some overblown romantic gesture, but proving herself still desirable in a moment of sweet solace.

They both found their peak quickly with the heightened emotions burning through them. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he regained strength enough to lift up and glance into her face. She looked peaceful.

She raised her right hand and cupped his cheek. Then, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips that tasted of gratitude and something else he couldn't quite place. A promise for the future, perhaps. After pulling back, she smiled at him. A small smile, but one all the same.

Reaching over to his nightstand, Draco set his Remembrall to go off at a certain time before turning back to her and gathering her body in his embrace.

Hermione studied the object as Draco's arms went around her. "Huh. Who knew you could do that with a Remembrall."

Draco snorted against her back as he tightened his hold on her. She settled against him and let her eyes drop as the most miraculous thing happened.

She forgot.

Everything else could wait until morning.

_Fin._

A/N: Let me know what you think in a review. The more you review, the more I write. See, everybody's a winner. :P


End file.
